Niño de las hadas
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Para los hombres el deseo de vivir para siempre es equivalente a la felicidad absoluta, pero cuando vives sin la habilidad de permanecer joven y libre del dolor, bien puede ser una maldición


**• ****Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**• Título:** Niño de las Hadas.  
**• Personajes: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen: **Para los hombres el deseo de vivir para siempre es equivalente a la felicidad absoluta, pero cuando vives sin la habilidad de permanecer joven y libre del dolor, bien puede ser una maldición.  
**• Advertencias:** OCs.  
**• Disclaimer:** Hetalia es Himaruya, mis OCs son míos.  
**• Notas:** Sé que los druidas no son malos, así que la historia es completamente fantasiosa en ese sentido, lo único históricamente correcto es que las Isla de Môn fue un lugar habitado por druidas.

* * *

Sobrevolaron el norte durante tres días y tres noches, escuchando los susurros de aquel hombre, los susurros que los llamaban paso a paso. Inglaterra asintió cuando el dragón se detuvo en una isla llena de druidas, era territorio de su hermano mayor, así que lo miró con expectación.

—¿Y bien, Gales? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

El susodicho no respondió verbalmente, sólo emprendió la marcha por un sendero que se adentraba al bosque. Caminaron durante dos horas hasta que encontraron una choza iluminada, Inglaterra miró al dragón sobre su hombro y a las hadas que sobrevolaban la zona, identificándola como el lugar al que debían haber llegado.

—Quédate aquí, si necesito tu ayuda entrarás.  
—¿Qué?  
—Haz lo que te digo, hermano.

Gales no esperó su respuesta, sólo se adentró en la choza y las luces se apagaron, Inglaterra muy apenas se contuvo de volar aquel lugar en pedazos.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —gritó el hombre, anciano, que se encontraba en una cama de paja—. Por largos días esperé tu llegada, niño de las hadas.

Gales le dio una mirada larga, indiferente. Había vivido ya un par de siglos pese a su apariencia infantil, había visto muchos hombres muriendo de vejez, enfermedad o guerra. Identificó los signos, aquel hombre estaba al borde de la muerte, apestaba a ella y ninguna poción podría retrasar lo inevitable.

—Eres tú quien llamaba desesperadamente y sin descanso —dijo Gales, mirándolo pero sin acercarse. Era un mago, un druida muriendo—. Eres tú quien ha maldecido la sangre, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

El hombre rió, mostrando una boca llena de dientes negruzcos y Gales se contuvo de apartar la vista y salir, en lugar de ello siguió con su mirada fija en el anciano y procedió a sentarse como si esperase una historia.

—No ha sido difícil cuando te encuentras con personas descuidadas. Los hijos de la buena gente han sido descuidados, pero pueden salvarlos —el druida lo miró, implorante—. Sálvame.

Gales negó con la cabeza, sus hermanos ciertamente no eran descuidados. Irlanda creía demasiado en la mala suerte para cometer descuidos, ninguno de ellos se permitía algún fallo, y honraban bien sus tradiciones. La maldición no era un accidente, sus hermanos morían, tan irreal como aquello podía parecer, tosían sangre y la magia abandonaba sus cuerpos, y su isla, aquello que los ataba físicamente al mundo de los vivos, se hundía a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Sabes a quién has maldecido, y sabes a quienes has llamado para pedir la salvación —sentenció, serio y sin conmoverse—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El hombre asintió, tosiendo levemente y escupiendo al hacerlo. Estaba muriendo, pero había ideado un plan infalible para aferrarse a la vida, algo que lo haría eterno, más eterno que la misma buena gente.

—Quiero vivir para siempre, niño de las hadas. Quiero vivir y no morir jamás, quiero el don que tienes tú, aquel don que ni la mismísima buena gente posee.

Gales cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente el aire asqueroso de la choza, lleno de muerte y putrefacción, la naturaleza muerta que se cernía alrededor de aquel lugar despedía olores peligrosos, nocivos y cargados, era como oler humo y quemarte los pulmones. Peligro, olía a peligro.

—¿Quieres que te comparta mi don? —inquirió, mirándolo por fin, susurrando—. Libéralos. Mis hermanos, si los dejas ir, te concederé aquello que deseas. No morirás jamás y las hadas no podrán tocarte nunca.

El hombre asintió desesperadamente.

—¿Cómo saber que no me engañarás, niño de las hadas? ¡No confío en tu palabra!

Gales se levantó de su sitio y tomó el cuchillo que escondía en sus botas, en un movimiento rápido se cortó la muñeca, dejando que varias gotas de sangre cayeran al piso. Se acercó a la cama y cortó la mejilla del druida, sorprendiéndolo.

—Estamos atados a cumplir nuestras promesas. Jura y juraré, ya hemos compartido la sangre.

El druida no perdió tiempo y juró liberar de la maldición a Irlanda, mientras que Gales prometió otorgarle el mismo don que poseía.

—¡HERMANO! —gritó, siendo aquella la señal para que Inglaterra montase al dragón y volase de regreso al hogar.

—¿QUÉ HACES? —gritó el druida, aterrado al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro infantil.

—Primero veré que hayas cumplido tu parte, mis hermanos deberán estar bien. Si has cumplido, mi hermano volverá al amanecer y te haré uno de nosotros, pero si has mentido, quemaremos tu carne para curar a Irlanda, te comerán.

Dos días y dos noches esperaron el regreso de Inglaterra, la salud del druida deteriorándose a cada minuto, y Gales sentando impasiblemente frente a la cama, sin alimentarse ni alimentarlo, mirando que los gusanos comenzaban a adentrarse a la casa. La tercera mañana desde su partida, Inglaterra reapareció montando en el dragón rojo, bajándose de él los gemelos, luciendo más sanos y con un color menos enfermizo, y a lado de ellos se encontraba Escocia.

—Pensé que no volverías —dijo Gales, al ver la puerta abrirse y entrar por ella a su hermano menor—. Hermano… —susurró, parándose rápidamente al ver caminar detrás de Inglaterra a Escocia.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen las hadas, hermano? ¿Has jurado algo de lo que no estemos enterados?

El druida miró a Gales, impaciente, y gritó que él había cumplido su parte del trato, por lo tanto Gales debía cumplir la suya si no quería morir.

—¿Morir? —inquirió Escocia, que se había sentado al borde de la cama del druida, acunando a Inglaterra en sus brazos—. ¿No eres tú quien debería saber que poseemos una vida más larga que la de las hadas y duendes? Nuestra magia no debe respetar tus reglas, porque no nos atan las mismas cosas, ¿por qué, hombre, crees que te haremos lo que somos?

El hombre comenzó a entender, quizá tardíamente, que sus juramentos no valían nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

—Poseo la sangre del niño de las hadas —siseó.

Escocia asintió sin darle importancia, meciendo a Inglaterra que no tardó en caer dormido, sus hermanos menores eran tan pequeños, él mismo no lucía más grande que un joven de diez años, aunque ya había visto muchas cosas.

—Lo haré —dijo Gales, ganándose una mirada divertida de Escocia—. Lo haré, hermano, porque su arrogancia merece un castigo, y tú siempre has dicho que el castigo debe ser de acuerdo al crimen. Él será como nosotros, por atentar contra nosotros.

—Que se haga tu voluntad, hermano —Escocia sonrió y escondió a Inglaterra en su capa, saliendo de la casa junto a Irlanda—. Date prisa.

Gales se acercó al druida, ignorando el olor fétido de su cuerpo, y susurró en el oído del anciano con voz firme y clara:

—Tu nombre es Môn, y vivirás aquí y reinarás aquí, pero siempre mi voluntad será la tuya, pues reinaré sobre ti y tú jamás reinarás sobre mí. Mi dolor será tu dolor, y tú dolor será tuyo y de nadie más, porque mi don es una maldición, y en los siglos que vivirás aprenderás que hay cosas peores que la muerte, la desearás y llorarás, pero siempre despertarás para vivir _más_.

El cuerpo viejo del druida permaneció inmutable, anciano y fétido, al punto que el hombre pensó en que había sido maldecido y no bendecido, pero no pudo reclamar más, porque el niño de las hadas había desaparecido.

Los días se hicieron meses y los meses se transformaron en años y estos en siglos, el cuerpo del druida permaneció sin ningún cambio, mirando las estaciones y las épocas pasar, sintiendo los dolores recorrer su cuerpo y las voces de millones de personas llorar, gritar y reír. Sintió el dolor del fuego y la ira de los romanos, vivió las muertes que Irlanda le otorgó cuando saqueó la isla, lloró al sentir su cuerpo mutilado una y otra vez por los ataques de los hombres del norte, sólo para despertar todas y cada una de las veces, como Gales prometió que ocurriría.


End file.
